eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5252 (25 March 2016)
Synopsis Carmel arrives to see Kush and announces that Stacey and Arthur are back on the Square – Kush is visibly nervous but Carmel assures him that he’s doing the right thing. Stacey arrives back to Kyle and Lilymaking pancakes for the family and is greeted with a frosty response from Martin when she questions whether he’s spoken to Kush. Martin tells Stacey how great it is to have her home for the day and presents her with an engagement ring; she’s delighted. Martin’s less than pleased at Kush’s arrival and it’s awkward between them and Martin struggles to watch when Stacey hands Kush Arthur to hold. As the egg hunt gets set up, Martin watches on as Kush holds and talks to Arthur. As Carmel approaches, a cold Martin suggests that they leave, claiming that Arthur’s tired. Martin struggles further when Carmel thanks Martin and Stacey for letting Arthur be a part of their lives. As Kush corners Martin and thanks him for today, Martin firmly states that he’s not happy to play happy families with him. Linda’s appalled at Mick blaming Nancy for Ollie’s accident – but Mick can’t look Nancy in the eye. Lee finds Nancy throwing away all the things for the Easter Egg hunt, claiming that there’s no point, knowing Mick hates her. Lee claims that Ollie’s accident was as much his fault as it was hers. Nancy confides in Lee and Babe that she wanted the hunt to be a positive thing – to remind Mick what things were like when she, Lee and Johnny were kids. Lee starts to take Nancy’s bunting out of the bin bag and Nancy tentatively nods for him to continue. It’s fraught between Mick and Linda as Linda continues to try and persuade Mick that nothing’s wrong with Ollie. Linda reminds Mick that he’s not the only one hurting; Nancy never meant for this to happen and she needs her dad. Linda suggests she and Mick take Ollie down to the Egg hunt, but Mick’s unsure, which pushes Linda to head out with Ollie alone. Mick’s less than positive when everyone returns from the egg hunt and he next- to ignores Nancy. When Nancy hands Janet back over to Billy and Honey, Mick pointedly ignores Billy branding Nancy a ‘diamond’. Nancy crosses Kush in the Minute Mart, both put out from their awful days. Overlooked by Lee, Mick calls Nancy but her phone goes answered – she’s in bed with Kush and things are getting steamy... Billy suggests that Phil join him, Billy and Janet for the Easter Egg hunt on the Square, but Phil scoffs at the notion. Les arrives and claims there’s been an emergency at the funeral parlour – he needs Billy to come in. When William suggests that Phil takes them instead, Billy reluctantly agrees and tells Phil not to let him down. As Phil walks William and Janet to the hunt, he crosses Ben who has no time for him and harshly tells Phil to drink himself to death. As William and Janet play in the playground, Phil swigs from a bottle of whiskey. William comes to find Phil, but as he turns back to the playground, Janet’s nowhere to be seen. Billy’s fuming when Phil and William arrive with the news that they can’t find Janet. When Billy smells that Phil’s been drinking, he’s appalled. Billy tears into the Minute Mart and fills Honey in – he left the kids with Phil and now Janet’s missing. Billy and Honey head to the Vic and ask for help with hunting for Janet. As Nancy heads outside to get some air, she is surprised to see the barrel store door open. As she enters, she spots Janet inside eating an Easter Egg and brings her back to the pub. Phil sits in the Arches alone, continuing to get drunk. An intoxicated Phil enters the Vic and is told by Billy that he’s out of the flat. As Phil mouths off at Abi, Ben steps in and firmly tells Phil that no-one wants him. Aunt Babe clocks Abi’s tense mood and Abi admits that she tested positively for Chlamydia – she’s worried she’s passed it on. Ben arrives at the Vic and suggests to Abi that they should head to the doctor’s and book her in for a scan. Abi panics and Babe deliberately sends Ben away. As Abi serves, she’s worried when Ben mentions her scan again. Abi sobs to Babe that she doesn’t know what to do next – Ben’s only with her because he thinks that she’s pregnant. Later, as Phil launches for Ben in the Vic, Babe shoves Abi into the firing line and onto the floor. Following Babe’s pointed look, Abi clutches her stomach. Credits Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes